


Watch what happens, we stand united

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: The Peculiars hold a rally, and people that were against the idea, are surprised by what some change can do.





	Watch what happens, we stand united

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman or the other members of the of any of the known D.C Teams, I also don't own the other mentioned tags like Assassin's creed and Hetalia, I just own my characters. I also don't own 'Watch What Happens' and its 'reprise'

Rebekka K.M Jones was known among those she worked with to get over her head, a trait she shared with her family, the United States of America. As a double agent, dabbling politician,Mercenary leader,water and fire bender along with a few other things, Rebekka was a person who could be quite confident when she wanted to be, after all she was the Personification of the Washington D.C, the capital of the USA, she had lived as long as the city when it was created, she had lived lived through several events, one of them was the Newsboy strike of 1899, so the confidence came from knowing she could help people who were different, the underdogs,kids, and the invisible. Creating the Peculiars had been part of the plan, It had given people to help her out, plus they knew how to influence people. When Aylin proposed the idea of using Media, Rebekka couldn’t believe that would work. It did, doing dances and other things caught others’ attentions, and gained them a fanbase.  
When Rebekka started to get confident, she decided to sing Watch what Happens from the Newsies show.   
That brings Rebekka to where she is now, standing in front of dozens of live and from their homes. Rebekka felt Avi’s hand on her shoulder, the Gataetan smile, Rebekka faces forward and begins to sing.  
“"Write what you know" So they say, all I know is I don't know what to write Or the right way to write it,This is big, lady, don't screw it up This is not some little vaudeville I'm reviewing-Poor little kids versus rich greedy sour pusses,” Rebekka’s nervousness weaved its way into the song, but she became confident.  
“Ha, It's a cinch,It could practically write itself And let's pray it does, cause as I may have mentioned I have no clue what I'm doing-Am I insane? This is what I've been waiting for Well that, plus the screaming of ten angry editors,” Crystal rolls her eyes then joins in with her own.  
“A girl? It's a girl, how the heck? Is that even legal? Look, just go and get her-Not only that, there's a story behind the story: Thousands of children, exploited, invisible,Speak up, take a stand, and there's someone to write about it,” Crystal and Rebekka’s voice mix together, “That's how things get better-Give life's little guys some ink, and when it dries just watch what happens,Those kids will live and breathe right on the page And once they're center stage, you watch what happens And who's there with their cameras and their pens As kids turn into grown ups,They'll storm the gates and then just watch what happens when they do” Rebekka take over, her voice becoming very descriptive with romance, “Picture a handsome, heroically charismatic,Plain spoken, know nothing, skirt-chasing, cocky little son of a-Lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion-So, he's a flirt,A complete ego maniac-The fact is he's also the face of the strike” Says Rebekka.  
“What a face,” Says Crystal dreamily. Rebekka continues, “Face the facts, that's a face that could save us all from sinking in the ocean,Like someone said, "Power tends to corrupt" And absolute power, wait, wait, corrupts?-Absolutely, that is genius  
But give me some time, I'll be twice as good as that six months from never,Just look around at the world we're inheriting And think of the one we'll create,” Rebekka decides to become sassy for everyone, “Their mistake is they got old, that is not a mistake we'll be making,No sir, we'll stay young forever,” Everyone was surprised, Even Alfred Jones, Rebekka’s father was surprised by the comment, Avigayil joined Crystal and Rebekka, “Give those kids and us the brand new century and watch what happens  
It's David and Goliath, do or die,The fight is on and we can't watch what happens,But all we know is nothing happens if you just give in-It can't be any worse than how it's been,” All four women, Rebekka, Crystal,Aylin and Avigayil sing the final line, going into the next, “And it just so happens that we just might win,So whatever happens, let's begin,” Cedric and Lencho stand with the girls.  
“So here's how it goes once we win And we will be winning,Make no mistake,” Sang Lencho, “And we'll tell them straight out  
They let them go or they keep getting pounded”  
“Lencho, what the heck? Did they bust up your brains or somethin'?As I recall, Lencho, we all got our butts kicked,They won,” sang Cendric, “Won the battle,” Sang Lencho, “Cendric think about it, we got them surrounded,” Cendric replies, “Here's where I think Joe's a jerk,He's a rattlesnake,”  
“You're right - and you know why a snake starts to rattle?” Asks Lencho, “Cause he's scared’ He replies.  
“Sure,” Says Cendric sarcastically.  
“Go and look it up,The poor guy's head is spinning-Why would he send for the goons, an entire army?Dozens of goons and the cops. And -“ And Cendric pretends to realize what Lencho is saying, “You know you may be right,”  
“Thank you, God!” Says Lencho.  
“If he wasn't afraid -“ Says Cedric.  
“Exactly -“ Replies Lencho.  
“He knows we're winning,” Sang both Lencho and Cedric  
“Get those kids to see we're circling victory And watch what happens-We're doing something no one's even triedAnd, yes, we're terrified But watch what happens,” Sang all six.  
“You can't undo the past,” Sang Cedric.  
“So just move on and,” Sang Lencho.  
“Stay on track (Stay on track!),” Sang both Lencho and Rebekka, Aylin echoes.  
“’Cause humpty dumpty is about to crack” Sang all six again.  
“We've got faith!” Sang Rebekka.  
“We've got the plan!” Sang Lencho.  
“And we've got us!” Sang Aylin.  
“So just watch what happens-We're back!” Sang all six heroes. They bow as everyone claps, supporters and allies cheering as the Peculiars brought this message they were going to change the world.


End file.
